Kled's Up All Night to Get Lucky
by Sins and Virtues
Summary: In this first installment of The Sexventures of Summoner Gale, we find the ever cunning summoner scheming up a rather...exotic plan with Kled. And a little warning here: expect a huge mess here; Kled's got a TON of stamina.


*Whistles* We got ourselves a hot one boys!

ETG: Sweeeeeeet. Got my popcorn ready!

The rest: ...

Aw come on guys, it'll be fun.

Ouroboros: Hmmm, it'll certainly be interesting.

Element Knight: I-If you say so...

Genius Guy: *Scientific babble*

Beec: 'Least there's actual consensuality...even though the ladies are-

ETG: **DUDE! SPOILERS!**

Beec: What? It's so suggestive from the tags alone.

ETG: Still, don't ruin the surprise!

Beec: *Rolls his eyes*

Have you ever wanted to read about a yordle fucking a harem of ladies all day? No? #WellTooBad! This is a thing now! So you may as well see what's up. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is non-canon to League of Legends. Though the game itself has little to no story on its own so the argument is mute. League of Legends is owned by Riot Games and any other company who owns the rights to the franchise. This is merely fandom at work.

 **! WARNING !**

This story contains content not suitable for ages under 18/21. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **The Sexventures of Summoner Gale**

 _Kled's Up All Night to Get Lucky_

As the Summoner and Kled walk through the wide hallway of the castle (which is the place where the summoning takes place) Gale, the Summoner, and Kled discuss their strategy on how to achieve victory. Gale had always been the most mischievous of Summoners and would always fall upon dirty tactics in order to win. Today he was discussing with the yordle some kind of potion he's been working on.

Kled: Soooooo let me get this straight: You've developed a potion that is able to put females into some kind of lust-driven frenzy and the effects last until midnight?

Gale: Correct.

Kled: *Hearty laughter* I knew when I first laid my eyes on you that you were somethin' else! So how does it work?

Gale: Well the potion of course doesn't work by itself. It needs to be drunk by a subject so that the chemicals will cause the person's scent to turn into an aroma specially-designed to attract females in all the right places.

Summoner Gale pulls out a pink potion and shows it to the white creature.

Gale: And I want you to be the man to do that.

Kled: Heheheh! Can do sir!

Gale: But...are you sure you're up to the task? It takes a real man to be able to fuck the ladies all day.

Kled: I once got ambushed by angry, horny monsters and came out on top with their holes full of my seed. I'm pretty sure I can handle a few horny ladies.

Gale: Heheh! _You're_ the one who's something else...!

 _At the Summoner's Rift_

Kled arrives at the Summoners Rift via Summoner Gale's magic. With him are Veigar, Cho'Gath, Twitch, and Gnar. Under Gale's devious plan he runs ahead with the pink-colored flask in hand. Not even bringing his trusty mount Skaarl with him, causing the others to look ahead with looks of confusion. The opposing team are Soraka, Miss Fortune, Ashe, Fiora, and Shyvana. He eventually reaches near the area where the dragon resides in and engages the women team there. Kled licks his lips when he sees them.

Kled: Just as the mad genius predicted~!

Kled quickly pops open the glowing glass and drink its contents, letting the pink liquid flow down his throat and inside his digestives. He manages to swallow every last drop and empty the bottle bone dry before the opposing team spotted him. He licks up the leftover substance around his mouth and drops the potion onto the ground as he looks ahead towards his competition.

Kled: C'mon lassies! Let's party!

All of the women come rushing towards the small warrior with the intent to bum rush him. But then they suddenly come to a screeching halt in front of him when they come within a couple feet at him, dropping whatever equipment they were holding. They all start blushing hard and their panties become wet as their libido gradually builds up.

Kled: Ohohoh~! Looks like _certain_ people are craving for some cock now!

They all shout "yes" in a desperate tone, all the more excellent for the Cantankerous Cavalier as he chuckles at their hypnotic expense. "Oh Gale, you dirty pervert~..." he whispers to himself before giving the females the back of his fist and lifting an index finger, tugging it towards him to tell them to come closer. They do just that; walking towards the white-furred yordle then stopping right in front of him. After they do so he removes all his clothing except for his hat and underwear, showing off his really well toned body for a small critter.

Kled: Hehehooh... So many lovely ladies today. 3 I can't even decide who to go with first! Mmmmm...I guess I'll taaaaake the half-dragon.

Shyvana steps forward when she was mentioned, falling onto her knees then moving her hand through the cavalier's underwear slit to pull out his surprisingly sized penis and testicles, only increasing the hypnotized women's lust further. Shyvana's mouth waters when she sees her foe's impressive package. She cups his juicy balls and slips her tongue out of her mouth to lick on Kled's tip, earning a sigh from him. She slides her tongue around the ridged band at the end of the foreskin, making the male sigh some more. She finally fits the whole thing into her throat and begins bobbing on it, causing Kled to moan from the blowjob he's receiving and the ball fondling he was now getting. His dick begins to erect inside the half-dragon's mouth, even adding slow humps as it does so.

Kled: Hah! Hah! Careful there, I can get pretty out of control in a sexual situation.

Shyvana (muffled): All the more reason to stuff our pussies with your thick ass cock you sexy, sexy man!

Kled smirks at Shyvana's dirty remark and continues moaning. His dick eventually reaches full length and speeds up his thrusts in order to bust his nuts in the hybrid's throat.

Kled: C'mon ya' stupid lizard lady! Work that shaft like your life depends on it!

The draconian decides to put more work into her blowjob and suck on the rod faster to make him cum in her mouth. And eventually she achieves so as Kled shouts as he ejaculates loads of cum down the female's jaw. When he stops she pops the pole out of her mouth only to find it still erect. This amuses Kled through a laugh he gives.

Kled: Surprised, aren't ya'? There's plenty more where that came from. We can go all night for all I care!

And just as he says that he pulls his underwear down to his feet so that his entire lower body was entirely nude. "Come and get some bitches!" he yells at the others, signaling the others to join in on the fun. They all come rushing in on Kled's genitals to get a piece of them. Miss Fortune decides to grope and fondle on his firm ass cheeks and lick all over his anus. Ashe and Flora fight over his shaft using their tongues. Finally Soraka and Shyvana kiss and slitter all over his furry balls.

Kled: Aaaahhhhhh...! This is the way men were meant to be treated.

 _Evening_

Over on the other males' side, they began making progress on powering through the other team's defense without the interference from said team. Cho'Gath was on the front line of the assault, wrecking every minion that comes his way with Veigar, Twitch, and Gnar right behind him.

Veigar: Muahahahahah! Despair before our awesome might! Die, die, **_diiiiiiiiiie!_**

Twitch: I can't help but wonder though... Why haven't we been ambushed by the opposing team yet? You'd think they'd show their face by now.

Veigar: Don't know, don't care. Oh and look! Gnar has finally built up his Fury to a hundred!

And as soon as he does so Gnar begins to grow in size and his overall appearance changes fiercely, officially transforming into Mega Gnar.

Twitch: Nice! Now help Cho'Gath knock down some minions and towers so that we can proceed! ...Umm...Gnar?

Mega Gnar was too focused on smelling some weird scent to pay attention to whatever Twitch just said. Because of his heightened abilities and senses he was able to smell the scent of sex far away from him. And as he does so his lust started to build within him. Though Gnar is far stronger in his mega form the trade off is that he has no control over himself (...even less so than usual...), and right now was no exception. He growls at the prospect of sex and even getting excited over it, evident by the growing erection on his now huge cock compared to his normal small one.

Veigar: What are you waiting for?! Fuck these marchers over already!

Gnar just lets out a gigantic roar right in Veigar's face, causing him to fall over. The giant yordle then turns to the direction of the trailing erotic scent and begins stomping over to it, leaving the rest of his team to look on in confusion (though less so for Cho'Gath since he's too busy wrecking things).

Twitch: ...Well this is a strange turn of events.

 _Back over to Kled and the ladies_

The area around them have been smothered with sticky white dripping cum. From the concrete ground, to the concrete walls, to even a bit of soil outside the brick-plastered spot's boundaries. And of course the people over on this area are covered in the white messy substance as well. Kled, now on his umpteenth round, inserts his sticky cock into Fiora's semen-filled womb for again the umpteenth time and grabs onto her leg, beginning the fucking again.

Fiora: Aaaaahhhhhhh! Yes! Fuck he harder you beautiful man!

Kled: *Growl* Yes ma'am!

Just as she requests, Kled humps on the female faster, causing her to bowel like a bitch in heat. In the meantime the other females in the background rub on their clits, squeezing Kled's seed out of 'em and begging to be pump full of said seed again, complete with slutty moans.

Ashe: Please fuck me Kled!

Soraka: No fuck meeeee!

Miss Fortune: I want more of your babies!

Shyvana: I want to suck you dry!

Kled: Ugh! S-sorry ladies, but...ooooofffffff...there's only so much of me to go around. If only-

And almost as if on cue another male has entered the gangbanging to...help out. And said male happens to be none other than Mega Gnar, who smelled the scent of stinky cum coming from this direction and rushed over here to be a part of the fun, and is packing quite the heat to boot!

Mega Gnar: **ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

Kled: Well wrap a ball gag around my jaw, hang me by the wrists, plug my ass with a dildo and call me a sex slave! Looks like assistance has arrived! Ladies, he's all yours.

The rest of the women run over to the hulking beast to play with his humongous equipment; kissing, licking, sucking, and smothering in his genitals under their hypnotic state. Mega Gnar growls lowly as these women play with his large ass cock and balls, leaking precum and having said pre be lapped up by them. Meanwhile the cavalier and the duelist continue their dance of sex as Kled yet again reaches climax.

Fiora: Ooooohhhhhh! I feel you growing inside me! Shoot my intestines full of your wonderful warm jizz yordle!

Kled: Okay, here it comes!

The yordle speeds up his pounding in order to hasten towards his orgasm and unload into her womb. As he does so Gnar's dick begins throbbing uncontrollably, signaling that he's going to ejaculate as well. And after a couple of seconds him and Kled shout and bust their nuts at the same time; Kled pumping his load into Fiora and Gnar squirting out thick ropes of cum into the air and onto him and the females that were pleasuring him. However Gnar was far from finished. He, like Kled, was also capable of long activities of sex as long as he remained in his Mega form, which oddly enough isn't seeming to wear out anytime soon. This is because Fury was being maintained by someone's-or _something's_ -aura. That thing being the dragon! He had just arrived to see people barging into his spot and making all messy and damp. He should be angry over trespassers messing up his territory...however upon seeing the reason for his ruined territory his starts building up inside him in the form of sexual dominance, evident by the large throbbing dragon erection showing itself out of his slit.

Kled: Ummm... I think somebody better take care of that thing's needs.

Fortunately another fellow dragon, and a female one for that matter, was around named Shyvana. She activates her Dragon form, since the other dragon somehow used his aura to keep Fury at a still level, and presents herself for the male lizard to mount on. And it does so, coming down and not caring about the white goo sticking to his body to jump onto Shyvana's back and slide his girth into her womb to fuck her.

"Yesssssss! Fuck he like the dragon you are!" Shyvana yells mentally for her Dragon form does not have the vocals to form actual words outside of typical dragon noises. Seeing this Mega Gnar decided to join in on the fun as well He gets under Dragon Shyvana and turns her around while still having her pussy inserted by the dragon and inserts own dick into her anus and humps with the other large male, their large orbs smacking against each other with each movement of their hips.

Kled: Aw yeah... Can't get a more majestic view than that. Truly a rare sight~.

The male dragon, Shyvana, and Mega Gnar give off low growls as they fuck each other literally like wild animals. The males' humps go even faster as they hasten their way to orgasm. The dragon sandwiched in-between them was closing in on her own orgasm as well due to being fucked in both of her lower holes by two very well hung monsters. And eventually the two large monsters bury themselves balls deep within the dragoness and roar loudly as they jizz all over her insides, with in turn causes her to moan from being filled in both holes. Excited from the monstrous threesome he just witnessed, Kled walks over and cums onto Shyvana's face.

Kled: Don't forget about me ye' lousy lizard!

Shyvana reaches her head forward to engulf Kled's girth into her throat and slurps on it, wanting his delicious semen in her stomach.

 _Midnight_

The remaining team, those being Veigar, Cho'Gath, and Twitch, has finally reached their opposing team's base. But of course it was not going to be easy; they still had a few turrets and inhibitors to eliminate and then smash on the nexus.

Veigar: Alright you fools, here's the plan! First we-

However both Twitch and Cho'Gath immediately headed themselves into the line of fire for the turrets. And just like that explosions began appearing everything as the violent mage looks on in annoyance.

Veigar: *Sighs* Annoyed sigh...

 _Back over to Kled and the rest of the gang_

Skaarl wandered around the Summoner's Rift, tried of waiting back at his team's base, looking for his rider. However he suddenly picked up a scent of cum from somewhere, so he decides to follow the scent, hoping that it would lead him to Kled. He keeps following the smell until it eventually leads the mount to the Dragon's area, with what appears to be sticky semen splattered all over the place as well as a couple women, the Dragon, Gnar (now in his normal form), and most importantly his master, all and asleep and covered in said stinky sperm. Ignoring the white mess all around the beast approaches the nude yordle and pecks on his head to check if he was awake. A little while passes with no response, so he decides to lift Kled onto his back and leave for their team.

When he gets there he sees that his fellow teammates had just destroyed their opposing team's crystal, earning them their victory. He jumps for joy but then stops when he sees Twitch and Cho'Gath covered in dust and injuries. He tilts his head, wondering what just transpired here. See this, Veigar just sighs and responses with...

Veigar: Long story. *Clears throat* Anyways, let's be on our way now!

The trio begin to leave but then stop when they notice Kled naked and covered in seed. They also notice that Gnar is not with him.

Twitch: Ummm... What exactly happened while he and Gnar where gone?

Skaarl just gives them a shrug, just as confused as they were. Though from the sound of his partner's snoring he bets that he had a really good time, smiling over that thought.

* * *

Beec: Scent play. How lovely...

ETG: _I_ found it hawt. ;)

Element Knight (fanning himself): S-So lewd...!

Ouroboros: Need water?

Element Knight: Thanks. *Takes the water bottle, opens it, and drinks it.*

ETG: Aww, you're so innocent. *Hugs EK.*

Beec: Tch. You're such a pansy.

ETG: No, you.

Well I hope you enjoyed this smutfic about Kled x female harem! Stick around for more smexy adventures of Summoner Gale! And until next time, catch you later.


End file.
